sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ενεργητικός Μετασχηματισμός
Ενεργητικός Μετασχηματισμός Active Transformation thumb|300px| [[Μετασχηματισμός ---- Ενεργητικός Μετασχηματισμός Παθητικός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Στροφής ]] thumb|300px| [[Ενεργητικός Μετασχηματισμός Παθητικός Μετασχηματισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμοί ---- Σημειακός Μετασχηματισμός Συνεχής Μετασχηματισμός Διακριτός Μετασχηματισμός ---- Χρονική Αναστροφή Χωρική Αναστροφή Χρονική Μεταφορά Χωρική Μεταφορά Χρονική Στροφή Χωρική Στροφή ---- Αβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Αναβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Γαλιλαϊκός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Lorentz Μετασχηματισμός Poincare ]] - Ενα είδος μετασχηματισμού. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ενεργητικός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ενέργεια". Περιγραφή Έτσι καλείται ένας μετασχηματισμός που αλλάζει την Φυσική Κατάσταση ενός φυσικού Συστήματος χωρίς να επιδρά στο Σύστημα Αναφοράς. Έχει έννοια ακόμη και κατά την απουσία ενός συστήματος συντεταγμένων ( coordinate system). Ο ενεργητικός μετασχηματισμός θεωρούμε ότι δρα στο Φυσικό Σώμα (ακριβέστερα στο διάνυσμα θέσεως) (κατά τη φορά κίνησης των δεικτών του ωρολογίου) ενώ το Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων παραμένει αμετάβλητο. Αντίθετα ένας Παθητικός Μετασχηματισμός (passive transformation} δρα στο Φυσικό Περιβάλλον (δηλ. αλλάζει το σύστημα συντεταγμένων ( coordinate system), χωρίς επιπτώσεις στην φυσική του κατάσταση) . Παράδειγμα Θεωρούμε ένα δισδιάστατο Διανυσματικό Χώρο (vector space) R'2. Έστω {'e'1,'e'2} είναι μία βάση (basis) του Χώρου αυτού. Θεωρούμε ένα τυχόν διάνυσμα του Χώρου. Η ανάλυση του θεωρηθέντος διανύσματος ως προς την παροαναφερθείσα βάση είναι: :'v = v''1'e'1 + ''v''2'e'2. *Θέλοντας να "εξανθρωπίσουμε" περισσότερο τα πράγματα, θα θεωρήσουμε ότι ο θεωρηθείς χώρος "αντιπροσωπεύεται" από μία θαλασσινή επιφάνεια στην οποία βρίσκεται ακίνητη μία δισδιάστατη βάρκα που "αντιπροσωπεύει" το φυσικό σύστημα. Μέσα σε αυτήν (στο κέντρο βάρους της) βρίσκεται ο ''κινούμενος παρατηρητής. *Σε κάποιο σημείο (Ο) της θαλασσινής επιφάνειας βρίσκεται ένα σύστημα συντεταγμένων, αποτελούμενο από δύο τεμνόμενες, καθέτως, ευθύγραμμες σιδερόβεργες, σταθερά προσαρμοσμένες στην θέση τους. Στην αρχή (Ο) του συστήματος αυτού βρίσκεται ο ακίνητος παρατηρητής. Αιφνιδίως, την απόλυτη ηρεμία του τοπίου διαταράσσει μία Επίδραση. Η Επίδραση αυτή μπορεί να είναι διαφόρων ειδών: * Υδροδυναμική (π.χ. ένα θαλάσσιο ρεύμα, ένα θαλάσσιο κύμα) * Αεροδυναμική (πχ. ένας άνεμος) * Στερεοδυναμική (π.χ. το κτύπημα από μία άλλη βάρκα) * Τέλος αν αντί για την βάρκα θεωρήσουμε ένα σωματίδιο τότε η Επίδραση μπορεί να είναι μία από τις τέσσερεις Θεμελιώδεις Πεδιακές Επιδράσεις (Βαρυτική, Ηλεκτρομαγνητική, Ασθενής και Ισχυρή Πυρηνική). Το αποτέλεσμα της οποιασδήποτε Επίδρασης είναι να εξαναγκασθεί το Υλικό Σώμα (δηλ. η βάρκα) να εκτελέσει ένα φυσικό φαινόμενο. Τα στοιχειώδη φυσικά φαινόμενα είναι αυτά που στην Φυσική περιγράφονται από μετασχηματισμούς (μεταφορά (translation), στροφή (rotation), προώθηση (boost) κ.α.). Θεωρούμε, στην περίπτωσή μας, ότι το φαινόμενο ήταν μόνον η στροφή της βάρκας. Θεωρούμε τώρα έναν μετασχηματισμό στροφής (Rotation tranformation) του επιπέδου. Αυτός αναπαρίσταται από την μήτρα (matrix): : R = \begin{pmatrix} \cos \theta & -\sin \theta\\ \sin \theta & \cos \theta \end{pmatrix}, : και \theta >0 Ενεργητικός Μετασχηματισμός Σύμφωνα με τον ακίνητο παρατηρητή, η Επίδραση ασκήθηκε στο σώμα και προκάλεσε το φυσικό φαινόμενο "στροφή". Ο παρατηρητής αυτός, μετά το τέλος του φαινομένου (η χρονική εξέλιξη των φαινομένων δεν έχει έννοια σε ένα "άχρονο" Χώρο), πραγματοποίησε νέα μέτρηση και διαπίστωσε ότι οι συνιστώσες του διανύσματος (v') έχουν μεταβληθεί. Οι νέες συνιστώσες δίνονται από την σχέση: : v'^m = R_n {}^m \; v^n Αντίθετα, τα διανύσματα βάσης δεν άλλαξαν. : \mathbf{e'}_m = I_m{}^n \; e_n Οπότε το διάνυσμα ('v) άλλαξε μαζί του άλλαξε και φυσική κατάσταση του μελετούμενου φυσικού συστήματος. Παθητικός Μετασχηματισμός On the other hand, when one views R'' as a passive transformation, the vector '''v' is left unchanged, while the basis vectors get rotated. In order for the vector to remain fixed, the components in terms of the new basis must also change. : \mathbf{v}=v^a\mathbf{e}_a=v'^aR\mathbf{e}_a From this equation one sees that the new components with respect to the new coordinates are given by : v'^a = (R^{-1})_b{}^av^b so that : \mathbf{v}=v'^a\mathbf{e}'_a=v^b(R^{-1})_b{}^aR_a{}^c\mathbf{e}_c=v^b\mathbf{e}_b \qquad \qquad (1) Thus, in order for the vector to remain unchanged by the passive transformation, the components of the vector have to transform, and according to the inverse of the transformation operator. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μετασχηματισμός *Στροφή Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Μετασχηματισμοί Category: Σχετικιστική Φυσική